Iniquity
by fooledbylove
Summary: He can't contain his drunken desire. She can't say no to such a pretty face.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Christian and Ana are both high school students. Ana is the rich girl of the town, and the crack whore never died- leaving Christian to an entirely different fate. His mother is clean, but they still struggle with money.**

 **A/N: Hard limits will be updated as soon as I get home on Wednesday. This was originally a Twilight fan fiction but due to lack of reviews I decided I may as well change it up. Characters will be ooc. Enjoy!**

Christian didn't party.

Yet here he found himself, at Laura Taylor's. He'd been invited to the years "hottest" party simply because the girl had a crush on him. Once his other friends found out, they'd pressured him to go and relieve himself of him hermit state.

"Go Christian. Get out. Be wild, you're in the pinnacle of your youth. Life doesn't get any better than this, squirt."

Recalling Jake's advice he decided to get absolutely, roaring drunk. He nudged Jake's side, who'd ended up inviting himself along, and nodded in the direction of the keg. Jake gave him a wink and pushed him along, also shooting him a thumbs up as his arm tightened around the leggy blonde he'd picked up since they'd gotten there.

Christian faked a laugh as he rolled his eyes and turned away from the pair, walking mindlessly in the direction of what he hoped to be his liquid relief. All he wanted was to be at home. It was Friday. Fridays were _always_ movie nights with mom.

A twinge of guilt surged through him. As far as his mom knew, he'd had to fill in for Elliot at work tonight. He could picture the small, aging woman sitting alone on the couch, watching her movie and wishing he could've somehow stayed home.

He quickly shook the thought.

"Hey there. First timer I'm guessing?" Michael Bay stood behind the keg, playing bar tender for the night. Christian didn't know him too well, they'd just done a couple science projects together back in ninth grade. Christian didn't go out too much- not being the most social butterfly and whatnot. Everyone knew this.

So, it wasn't hard to guess that a drop of alcohol had never hit his tongue.

"Ya got me Mikey" Christian smirked down at the boy. He seemed to tower over everybody at the school, another thing besides his somewhat antisocial behavior to make him standout.;

"Hey, no shame Grey, we all start somewhere right? Tonight's your lucky night." Michael said with a wink, handing him the cheap red plastic cup. Christian suddenly felt pressured, as if he was an amateur.

And, well, he was.

He shot Mike a hopeful glance, only to get an encouraging smile. Mike had always been nice. Maybe Christian would buy him a "Thanks for helping with my first beer" gift. Did they make fruit baskets for that?

Christian tentatively held the cup to his lips, taking the smallest sip he could manage. He immediately noticed the bitter taste, and the burning trail it left as it slid down his throat and into his belly. It was quite possibly the most God awful thing he'd ever put in his mouth. He could suddenly understand why his mother never drank. His face was contorted with disgust, and he let out a hearty cough, eager to get the taste out of his system.

"First time's always rough. You don't know what to expect. It's better if you gulp it down though. The faster you get drunk, the less you'll give a shit about the taste." Mike informed him, apologetically handing him a paper towel to wipe the spit off of his shirt.

"Uh, thanks." Christian said. He brought the drink back to his lips, this time thoroughly terrified of the fluid in this little red cup.

"It's like cough syrup," he told himself, "just throw it back, and you'll feel better" with these vague words of encouragement he gulped the entire drink at once, then reached for another, doing the same with it as he tried his damned hardest to ignore the stinging in his throat. He began to feel a slight spinning in his head, and suddenly the effect the drink had made the taste worth it.

One hour later, he was as drunk as he could possibly get, since his body heat burned off the alcohol so quickly. He moved numbly, boredly, through the sea of teens, mentally cursing Jake for talking him into something so dull. What was he doing here? What was the big deal about this party anyway? It was nothing but the sluttier girls of his grade, hanging themselves over the more idiotic of the football players. Not to mention, there wasn't a single person here sober.

So in all reality there was no choice but to drink, he reassured himself.

He went for another shot to drown out the horrendous pop music being played. It only added to the party's dimwitted feel.

 _She said to me_

 _Forget what you thought_

 _Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

Christian heard the words, but he wasn't listening.

He was instead completely enthralled in the voice singing along to the song. It was the sound of a fallen angel, or some sort of siren. It had to be. It drew him in like nothing ever had before, and he suddenly didn't care how stupid he thought the song was as long as that voice kept singing it. He began to follow the voice that seemed to enrapture him within its warmth, with high hopes of finding its source. How did no one else notice this extraordinary symphany that had him by the throat?

Before he could find the angel though, the music cut off.

"Damn it." He murmured under his breath _. The one thing_ that might have possibly made the party worth going to was ripped from him, all with the ending of a shitty song.

He reached for another beer.

* * *

He didn't particularily know what the smell was, but it was intoxicating on levels that shouldn't be legal. It wasn't too strong or too flowery, he hated girls that put on too much perfume. He didn't even think this was perfume though, at least not like any he'd ever smelled before. It was merely a whiff, a refreshing whiff. It was refreshing and cool, it reminded him of the ocean. The smell of the pure sweet water, and a hint of saltiness to the atmosphere.

'This smell,' he thought, 'This smell should be bottled.'

There wasn't anything extremely special about it, other than the fact that it wasn't tainted with alcohol like everything else at the party. It was so pure and sweet though, and he needed to be near whatever was giving on this magnificent scent. He craved it. It was drawing him in almost as much as the voice had. That beautiful, beautiful voice...

"Christian!" Jake's voice pounded over the music, ripping Christian away from his thoughts. He turned around, to see a very blurry Jake along with the outlines of not one, but two bleach blonde beauties next to him.

"Come say hi to Linda over here!" he roared over the music yet again, smiling across the room at Christian. Christian remained in his place by the keg with Michael, sticking his hand up in a tentative wave. He could care less about Linda, unless she had the voice. He never like blondes much in the first place, and he certainly wouldn't have a girl who paraded around in a top showing _that_ much cleavage. He liked good girls who could dress appropriately, mainly so other guys wouldn't stare.

He was the jealous type.

"C'mon Christian, don't be so rude!" At this point Jake was getting annoying. Christian didn't wanna makeout with a leggy blonde named Linda. Jake could have them both for all he cared. IF he was even going to make out with anyone it'd be, like, Jennifer Lopez or something. He had no interest in starting a relationship, and he didn't want to use the girl.

He knew he was being rude not even saying hello though. He could at least have a drunken induced conversation with her. That certainly wouldn't hurt anything, or anyone. He rolled his eyes and mentally cursed Jake, once again, as he set his cup down. He inwardly groaned towards Mike who shot him a knowing grin, before trudging his way over to Linda. She was wearing no makeup, which was somewhat of a relief. This gave off the impression that she wasn't a _total_ bust up tramp. Her clothes however, told a different story. Her top was a long sleeved, neon pink, skin tight tube top. She wore bleached high waisted shorts, which more so resembled granny panties. Her six inch pumps were bright yellow, and revealed a small part of the bird tattoo on her left foot. Her roots were showing and her sun blonde hair was a pin straight bob. The Mixture of bright colors made Christian's head hurt, and spin.

He suddenly wanted to vomit.

"I'm Linda." she smiled and held out her hand, which had fake, talon like, nails. At least she was polite. Kinda.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that." Christian shot back, ignoring her stretched out smile dropped for a split second before returning as she made another effort to start a conversation.

"Had enough to drink?" She shot back cheekily, eager to show him she could fight back against his bad manners. He knew at this point that he reeked of beer, and that his white V neck and dark jeans were probably sticky with stains.

"Had enough dye jobs?" He retorted quickly, he was easily annoyed with her already. He wondered what he would be like drunk for the longest time,and the answer was: outstandingly rude to females.

She looked at her other blonde friend who was in Jake's arms, giving her a nervous, questioning look. The other girl was obviously totally into Jake and eager to spend more time with him, so she ignored Linda's cry for help, forcing her to once again try to make conversation with Christian.

"So, how old are you?" She asked, saying the only thing she could think of.

"Fifteen." He answered boredly.

"Really? You look a lot older. What grade are you in?"

"Tenth. Skipped a grade." He supplied her. He had been a very bright and was given the opportunity to skip the second grade. Though he was younger than the others, _and_ had work every night, he still maintained all A's and was first in his class. He wasn't scared of getting called a nerd or geek, he enjoyed talking about his academic accomplishments with anyone.

"Oh wow! I'll be eighteen in March. I'm a senior. I can't wait to graduate, I've been accepted to Dartmouth, and where are you thinking of going?" She desperately hoped that academics would spark up a conversation, but she'd lost him at the word March. He was now staring directly past her, quite focused and awed in what he was looking at.

It'd started with the voice. He'd tried to be nice and listen to Linda, but the voice started up again. This time it was singing Taylor Swift, but he didn't care. It was just so beautiful, as long as it kept singing, he'd be happy listening to the ABC's.

 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eyes_

 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

 _And when we go crashing down we come back every time_

 _Cause we never go out of style_

He looked around the room frantically as Linda asked him where he wanted to attend college, when he spotted her.

She was short and thin. She wore black skinny jeans, and black pumps along with a strap less deep purple corset top. Her deep mahogany hair fell down to her lower back in messy waves, framing her face. She had a milky, ivory complexion. She had her eyes closed and her head tilted back as she happily spun around in circles, singing along with the music.

The voice belonged to her, the single most beautiful girl Christian had ever seen.

Being a guy, he then noticed her body and how she was mostly legs. She was quite slim, the corset bringing out her curves. He panicked when her legs stopped moving in circles, he knew she'd felt his gaze and caught him. He slowly but surely looked up into her eyes, which were startlingly blue.

He was transfixed.

There, in those two ocean blue eyes, his world stopped. This was why her voice sounded like angels to him. This was why her smell captivated him. This was his soulmate, his best friend, hell even his sister if that's the relationship she would later desire.

He didn't know why, but he was utterly captivated. He would do anything this girl needed.

He watched as she picked up with her dancing again, this time her sight never left him. She was moving in a more sensual manner to the beat of the music. Was she... flirting? This was a foreign subject to Christian. The girls at school knew he didn't date, therefore didn't try anything.

 _You got that long hair slicked back_

 _And a white T Shirt_

 _And I got that good girl faith_

 _And a tight little skirt_

She sent him a wink on the last line and began to dance her way closer to him. Linda forgotten, he started moving himself to meet her halfway.

 _And when we go crashing down_

 _We come back every time_

 _Cause we never go out of style_

She was so close now, close enough to reach out to him, which she did. She reached for him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. Her singing subsided, she now spoke the words of the song to him.

"We never go out of style." She released his shirt and smirked at him, not intimidated in the slightest by his height, or his current state of soberness.

"Ana Steele." She held out her tiny hand, which to his relief had no talons, unlike Linda. Only blue nail polish. He could handle blue. He had to pull himself together, before he could finally take her hand in his own. His hand immediately felt even warmer than usual as the electricity zapped between the two. He noticed her blush slightly which helped him build his own confidence.

"Christian Grey." He finally got out, in a strangled voice. This was it for him. This was essentially the girl of his dreams _._ His head was already spinning due to the alcohol, but now he felt as though he'd reached a high just looking at her. If he'd felt the need to vomit before, the feeling was prominent now, for she had his stomach in knots.

Just as he opened his mouth to tell her she looked beautiful, his stomach made a low groaning noise as he promptly threw up all over her.

Disgusting.

For a moment the world seemed to slow down. He watched in horror as she jumped back, looking down at her ruined outfit and back at him a few times, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. He stood in front of her, watching as she doubled over. Though her fit of giggles put him at ease, he was still completely mortified. Had he really just _vomited_ all over her?

Nice first impression, Grey.

"That was the grossest thing that's happened to me in years." She got out as her laughs came to a stop. She straightened herself back up, regaining her posture as though she wasn't covered in someone else's bile.

"Look at me though, being selfish and having my own fun. How are you? Do you feel okay?" This girl that had just met him was so genuinely concerned for him. He was shocked. She was over here worrying about him when she was soaked in throw up on his behalf.

"I uh, had bit more than I could handle." he muttered, wishing she didn't make him so nervous. Now that he'd thrown up some of what was in his system, he felt a bit more coherent. This only added to his nerves, he now realized could've just easily lost her. If she were any other girl he probably would have. If she were typically she would've gone running to change. He could already tell that she was special beyond belief though.

"Fucking hell." She blurted out before grabbing his wrist and running to the nearest exit. He noticed all the others scrambling to get out as well. Had there been a bomb threat or something?

"Where are we going?" he asked, only to be unanswered. They instead kept running, fighting their way through a panicked crowd. He then saw the red and blue lights out front, and needed no explanation. There were kids in the front, going down in handcuffs and being put into the back of police knew that due to under aged drinking, The police station was going to be taking in a handful of teenagers for the night.

"Get in." She said as they reached the black mustang parked around back. Now realizing the urgency of the situation, he jumped into the passenger seat, not a thought going through his head about where Jake might be. Withing seconds Ana was in the driver's seat, slamming the key into the ignition. Christian took a moment to appreciate the sound of the car as it came to life, realizing that she must have money to be able to afford such a beauty. His appreciation came to a rude halt as he was forced to grip the seat when Ana punched the gas. She went straight through the backyard, virtually ruining the grass. She continued going through the neighbors backyard, as well as the backyard of the house after that. Christian frantically looked behind them, making sure no one was following as Ana cut a sharp turn, jumping the curb in someone's front yard onto the road.

Such a little girl had just caused so much property damage.

She didn't even slow down for the stop sign ahead, she instead took the turn without looking, going so fast that it cause the tires to screech in protest. Once she got down the road a bit more, she began to slow down, breathing harshly. At the next stop sign she actually stopped, and took the opportunity to get her breathing right, before throwing her head back laughing.

"Sorry about that." She said between laughs. Christmas liked her laugh even more than her singing. He thought it was like bells, the pretty sparkly ones that were usually a statement around Christmas-time.

"No, really, thanks for getting me outta there. Who knows what could've happened to me if you hadn't kidnapped me." He said, this time laughing himself. He looked over at him for a minute before looking back at the road, putting the car in drive again. She rolled the window down and stuck her hand out, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze along her now sweaty skin as she cruised along.

"You were the only guy at that party that had a conversation with me _before_ grabbing my ass." She smiled. "Plus, I'm good at people, and you're gonna be a good friend. I know it." His heart soared knowing that she wanted to be friends with him, but he ignored the feeling.

"And um, sorry about the vomit." He said shyly.

"Hey, it's cool. It was gross and utterly hilarious. No harm done." she winked at him.

"So if we're going to be such good friends, how old are you?" He asked, desperate to move the conversation away from his mistake that was now producing a horrible stench within the car.

"I'm sixteen. How about you?" She responded, sounding eager and excited with the idea of a new friend.

"I'm fifteen. I'm a sophomore though, I skipped a grade."

"Impressive." She complimented. "I'm home schooled. Daddy said I was too much of a social butterfly, and that I'd focus better alone." She said,her smile slowly fading as she mentioned her father.

"I don't doubt that your social, the way you approached me." He teased.

"Yeah, well where does your mom think you are?" She asked boldly. How did she know he'd lied to his mother? Or that he had a mother? For all she knew he could very well be an orphan. He wasn't though, and suddenly panicked at the thought of her seeing his itty bitty trailer. So he settled for a lie.

"I told her I was at a friend's."

"Alright, then that's where you'll be." She said, turning into the driveway of the largest house he'd ever seen. This house was nothing like he'd ever seen on TV, and far larger than any estate he'd seen in Seattle. It was a full blown victorian style mansion.

Scratch that, it was a freaking hotel.

As she pressed a button on her dashboard one of the many garage doors opened, and he realized that this girl lived here. She was, in fact loaded, and he probably ruined her _designer_ outfit.

"This... This is where you live?" Christian spit out, still in awe.

"It's a bit much isn't it? After my brother died my parents fell out of love, but wouldn't seperate for my well being. So daddy went and got this big house, he said it was because his girls deserved the best, but I know it's because in a house this big they won't cross paths if they don't desire to do so." She spoke with such nonchalance, as if nothing ever brought her down.

"So... I'm staying here tonight?"

"Yep." She said happily.

"Won't your parents care that you've brought a boy home at two a.m.?"

"Daddy's away for the week, and mom stays on the other side of the house, so she doesn't even know I left." She spoke as though it were so simple, as though her life wasn't every bit as sad as his underneath the surface. She hit a button on her keychain, which caused the garage door to close this time. She got out of the Mustang, and Christian followed suit, shutting the car door quietly, though she hadn't bothered to. He followed her to the door, and waited as she fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door, leading him into the most extravagant room he'd ever seen.

The carpet was a pale beige, covered by a burgundy area rug with golden designs. In the middle sat a beige L shaped sofa, large and comfortable looking, and completely covered in burgundy pillows. In front of it sat a guitar pick shaped glass coffee table, which had a few cosmopolitan and seventeen magazines scattered across it. The windows all had seats, covered in plush gold pillows, and each window held a white throw blanket. The walls alternated between gold and burgundy, and there were candles in wall holders hanging, giving the room a castle like feeling. Connected to the living room was a black and white kitchen. The floors where black and white checker tiles, the cabinets were white with black granite counter tops. The room had a double oven, an island, and one of those large double white silver refrigerators that he had seen in commercials, but only over dreamed of having.

"Well, this is my suite." Christian's eyes bulged out of his head. Her Suite? As in this was all hers?

"So you basically have your own apartment inside your house?" He asked, not being able to keep the wonder out of his voice.

"You could say that. Come on, I'll show you the guest bathroom. You look like you need a shower." He followed her through the living room to a small hallway with two doors. She opened the one the the left, with was the bathroom. It had grey walls, with a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. There was a double sink, which also had granite countertops. He noticed a tube of toothpaste along with some packaged toothbrushes, which he assumed were for guests. He felt relieved, he needed the taste of beer out of his mouth.

"And before you shower, I'll show you my room." She shut the bathroom door and opened the one at the end of the hall, revealing a much more teenage-like room. The carpet was plush, and off white. The walls were a creamy yellow and a queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room. It had a baby blue comforter on it, with a light pink throw blanket at the end. It had light pink and yellow pillows in a mountain at the top,which looked very comfortable and inviting. To the right there was a large white desk, which a rolling chair and a laptop. Across from the bed there was a dresser, with a flat screen TV hanging from the wall above it.

"Well, this is my humble abode." she said motioning to the suite around her.

"I'd hardly say humble." He said with a smirk. This earned him a slap on the shoulder, and a fake scoff.

"Go shower. Towels are under either sink, I'll be in the living room when you get done." She smiled and watched as he walked to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. The first thing he did was take a nice long look in the mirror. His shirt was, as he guessed, covered in beer. It wasn't even white anymore, just an odd browned color. It looked old. His face was oily and sweaty, bringing out the under eye circles from the sleep he'd been deprived of. His hair was just one big tangled mess, and- oh God- pit stains. He had pit stains. He groaned and looked under the sink, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels and putting it on the sink closest to the shower. Out of pure curiosity he looked in all the cabinets, and came across black and white T-shirts, one in each size. He also saw blue and pink sweatpants, also one in each size. He laughed at how prepared for any situatution she was before grabbing a white shirt and some blue pants and putting them beside the towel.

It took him a few minutes, but he eventually figured out how to work the shower. He peeled off his clothes and put them in the hamper by the toilet figuring they could at least stay there until morning. He stepped into the shower, and to his surprise found boys and girls shampoo and body wash. She thought of everything.

As he mindlessly washed his hair he thought of the days events. What inspired her to put a random guy in her car and bring him home? Was she mentally stable? Did she bring guys home often? The thought made him sick so he decided not to dwell on it, and instead decided to ask her why she brought him home.

Did she already feel the pull too?

He finished rinsing his hair and turned the water off, stepping out of the warm shower into the cold air of the bathroom. He quickly snatched the towel up, wrapping himself in it and drying off. He threw it in the hamper with the rest of his clothes, and slipped into the surprisingly comfy sweats she'd provided. He exited the bathroom, turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. He turned to the living room and took a moment to appreciate the sight of her sitting on one of the window seats, with the white blanket thrown over her legs reading. He noticed that she'd changed into a pair of white fleece pajamas with cupcakes all over them. He began to walk, wishing he didn't have to disturb her.

"I told daddy those would come to use." She said with a smile, noting that he was wearing the sweats.

"Much better than wearing beer." He joked, crouching next to her.

"So Ana" He began, fumbling over his own words as he approached the subject.

"Ana, why'd you bring me home." She bit her lip, processing his words as she tried to get her own out. She needed desperately to explain everything to him, but everything would have to wait a while.

"I mean... I'm the golden child. I've never done a bad thing in my life, so I just went out on a limb here. I knew you were special when I saw you looking at me. I think we can help each other, I think we'll be good for each other. You've got this look about you, like you've never truly seen the world. I'm going to open your eyes. Christian," She held out her hand.

"I want to show you something."

 **There ya go. I'm actually really excited for this. Not sure if this one will include BDSM, but we'll see. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

She led him up what he figured had to be about a thousand stairs before they came to a halt. Her tiny hand slipped out of his and he felt a twinge of disappointment. She focused on the door in front of them on the ceiling, which almost looked like the were going into the attic.

How wrong he was.

She led him through the small door and discovered that they were in fact on the roof. He wasn't afraid of heights- just falling.

"Ana, why are we on the roof?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" She smirked back at him. "Just kidding. I like to think out here. Come." Her tiny hand grabbed his large calloused one again, and she led him to the dead center of the roof. She sat down, not letting go of him so he was pulled down with her.

"Lay down." She demanded. So he did. She did the same, before she started talking up a storm again.

"I can always see the stars best out here. They's just so pretty don'tcha think? I think each star represents a person ya know? Some are small and timid, but some shine so brightly. I'm still trying to figure out who the sun might be- they must be one helluva person." She glanced over at Christian. "Sorry, I'm babbling. Daddy says I do it a lot."

"That's alright. Your babbling is cute." She blushed, as did he. He'd never complimented a girl so freely before.

"Anyways," She started again. "Let's play the question game. You know how to play right?" She craned her neck to watch him nod. Who didn't know how to play the question game? You just ask and answer to get to know the other person better.

"Wonderful." She clapped her hands together with glee. "I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"I'm rather partial to blue." He answered without hesitation. _The color of your eyes_ , he added in mentally. "I'm sorry if I'm getting too heavy too fast with this- you don't have to answer. But how'd your brother die?" She bit her lip momentarily, and he thought she wasn't going to answer. She intended to, she was just editing for his benefit.

"It was mostly Heroin's fault, a little bit my fault. What's something you want to do before you die?" He didn't miss the abrupt subject change, but didn't push it.

"Get rich." Christian answered immediately. He'd always imagined a life outside the trailer. Something big and nice for his mother and himself. They both deserved it.

"Doesn't everyone wanna be rich?" she giggled. "It's not all unicorns and rainbows though." He ignored her and moved on to his next question.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" He shoved the pang of jealousy he felt back down at the thought of her kissing some other boy.

"I've never kissed anyone." She admitted quietly, yet proudly. She should be proud, kissing was for that special someone. "Are you a virgin?" She blurted out, really wishing in that moment that she had the ability to put a filter on her mouth. In the meanwhile Christian panicked. Did he confess to being a virgin or did he lie? Would it emasculate him in her eyes?

He didn't want to lie to her though. Not again.

"I'm a virgin." He smirked. "And you?"

"I can't honestly say that I am." She bit her lip again. How was she not a virgin? She'd never kissed anyone but she'd had sex? What kinda twisted foreplay was that?

It didn't matter though. She was still _his_ angel.

"Do you really want to go back to school?" He asked, ignoring the rules of the game now. She didn't seem to mind.

"More than anything. But I can't, I just can't have many friends and school wouldn't help that." He thought about this- deciding he wasn't satisfied with her answer. Who _wanted_ to go to school? He hated it, then again he was too shy for his own good. He didn't have too many close friends like she seemed to desire.

"Why can't you have friends?" He asked, perplexed. He remembered her saying that her dad thought she was too social. Didn't parents typically want their kids to socialize and be happy and have friends?

"If our time is limited shouldn't we concentrate on what's important?" She pondered, convincing herself more-so than him.

"So if friends aren't important… then why am I here?" She smiled sadly and moved her arm to hold his hand.

"You _are_ important. I get that other people aren't worth my time if my time here is limited, but you're special to me."

"What do you mean your time here is limited?"

"Everyone's time is limited isn't it? You're here tonight, but you may not be tomorrow. You don't know when you go, and neither do I." He thought about this for a moment. He supposed she was right, anything could happen. So she was the live- in – the- moment type.

"I guess that makes sense. So he just doesn't want you getting too attached to people?" She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's the case. It's too late for you though- you're kind of stuck with me. Obligated to be my shoulder to cry on and what-not."

"I don't mind being an obligation." He squeezed her hand.

"So…" She was smiling now, her mood had lifted exponentially. "Back to the question game? Let's keep it light this time." He smiled in return, not bothering to voice his answer.

Whatever she wanted, she'd get.

"Great. Ever had any pets?" She asked.

"Nope."

" _Not even a goldfish_?" Her jaw dropped. What kind of parent didn't at least give their kid a goldfish from the carnival that would die in two days? Didn't that teach responsibility or something? Oh well, it wasn't too late.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I had a hamster once. But I thought it might wanna take a walk so I let it out and never saw it again. It's name was Pickle." He laughed.

"Pickle?"

"I was five!" She smacked him lightly and laughed herself. Had she ever been this stress free? No, not since she was twelve at least.

"Christian, I gotta take you home soon." He sighed, it was inevitable but he didn't want her seeing that he lived in a trailer knew it wasn't something she'd hold against him. He was fifteen- how could he help where he lived? It still felt so humiliating, knowing that she lived in such a luxurious mansion while he lived… well, _not_ in a luxurious mansion.

She slowly sat up, rising to her knees and holding her hand out to help him up as well.

"Let's get you home, Sunny." She giggled.

"Sunny?"

"Yea. You might not be _the_ sun, but you're _my_ sun."

The car ride back to his house consisted of off- key singing and laughter, not to mention her running red lights and claiming "No cop, no stop."

"Christian, seriously?" She scolded him once again. "I don't car what your house looks like! I'm not dropping you off a block away to protect your damn ego. It's cold out." She added the last part quietly- knowing that he could take care of himself in cold weather. She just didn't want the night to end.

"Christian remained silent as they pulled up to the trailer park, all too soon.

"Christian?" She asked. No answer.

"Christian? Which one is yours?" No answer.

"Dammit!" He jumped after hearing her curse. Such colorful language should not be coming from such an angel's mouth.

"Christian, I'm not going to judge you based on where you'd live- and I'd actually appreciate it if you had the same courtesy when it came to me. My life only looks like a fairy tale- but it's not one." She rubbed his palm and listened closely as he mumbled the number of his trailer.

"Was that so hard?" She drove a few feet before locating number four, the second on the left. She really didn't care if where he lived was ugly, because he was so pretty inside and out.

"I just didn't want you to see because… obviously I can't give you everything. I'm broke. But I really want you to stay around and-"

"Christian, hush." She smiled. Silly boy, with silly worries. "I'm picking you up tomorrow. You'll be here right?" He nodded and grinned, slowly getting out of her black mustang as he watched two headlights disappear into the dead of the night.

He'd had no problem sneaking back into his room that night. His mom had long ago been asleep, and his room wasn't near hers. He'd slept peacefully, his dreams were all memories of the night he'd spent with the angel, his angel.

This was all interrupted by a loud ass banging on his bedroom door.

"Christian." His mom called through the door. "There is a lovely young lady out here for you, says her name is Ana. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting would you?" He jumped straight out of bed at the mention of Ana. What on God's Earth had his mother said to her? He'd never had a girl home. He hesitated only briefly- wondering if he should brush his teeth first. No, Ana was too important momentarily. They'd both just have to suffer.

"Ana!" He called the minute he'd cracked his door open. Both women looked up at him from the couch.

"Well if it isn't little Mr. Grey." Ana smiled brightly at him. "Did someone sleep good?" She asked, ruffling his hair to enhance her teasing as he made his way around the couch to sit.

"Yes."

"Your mother is amazing! She was just telling me all about your fourth grade musical. You were the lead from what I understand?" Christian turned bright red, looking around the room discreetly in hopes that the tape did not still exist.

"Ana is quite pretty." His mom teased him. "Now you two have a nice day together- don't do anything I wouldn't" She stood, winking at them both as she tied her apron around her back.

"So we can do anything, is what your saying." He smirked, teasing his mom right back. She smacked the back of his head playfully before leaving the houses for working.

"So how about that video of your big fourth grade solo?" His face hardened.

"Absolutely not."

"Fine then." She stood. "You owe me. Get dressed loser, we're going out to breakfast. On me- since I made the date." His heart fluttered a little at the word date, though he knew she was using it as an expression. He nodded and went to his room, dressing quickly in anything that smell too rancid. He left his room and ventured to the bathroom, passing Ana who was seated on the couch reading one of his mother's magazine. In the bathroom he made quick work of brushing his teeth and hair, and washing his face. Once he deemed himself publicly presentable he retrieved his shoes and sat next to her to put them on.

"My, my. You look much better when not smothered in alcohol." He playfully hit her arm the way she often did to him, and laughed at the shocked look she harbored.

Once his shoes were tied and they were in her mustang, he wondered how he let her talk him into paying. It certainly wasn't the most gentlemanly thing to do- but he got excited at the idea of eating out. It wasn't a luxury he often got.

"Here we are. It's a hole in the wall but it's amazing." She grabbed his hand and ran through the door, ignoring the "Please wait to be seated" sign hanging on the door.

"Hey Denny." She greeted an older looking man as he walked to the table they were seated at.

"Usual?"

"We'll be needing menus today. Newbie alert." She eyed Christian.

"Alright, I'll get those for you." He left and Ana turned to Christian. She was suddenly serious, any trace of humor gone.

"So, Christian. The actual reason I brought you out for breakfast… Well it's sort of a business proposition. See I need you to promise me something, I need your help. It's detrimentally important." She finished off on a nervous note. He could not say no, she would die if he said no.

"Anything." He agreed before he even knew what he was getting into.

* * *

 **What does Ana need guys?**

 **And it's not what you're thinking, I've decided to exclude BDSM from this story given the ages.**

 **Okay guys I've decided to do something. If you review I will write a one- shot for you. You HAVE to review the story, then under it just leave the idea for the one shot you want written. I'll inbox you once it's written and posted. I'm doing this because I want to encourage reviews, and because sometimes I have ideas for stories but I just feel like it would be better if another author wrote it because they could throw in something I might not see coming.**

 **BTW disclaimer for all stories is on my profile. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ana clapped her hands together, like an over joyed five year old.

"Marvelous!" She contradicted her five year old behavior with such a little old lady sounding word. She quickly dug into her brown leather bag, pulling out a piece of paper that had been folded and crumpled, thrusting it at Christian. He gave it a skeptical look.

"Go on, open it. It's what I want your help with… well actually you've already started helping me with it. So I thought it would be only appropriate if we finished it together." She was smiling like an idiot- he'd say yes. She knew it. She watched, nodding her head in encouragement as he unfolded the paper slowly. The first thing he acknowledged were the word's "Ana's To Do List" Scrawled across the top in purple marker.

"Number one," He read aloud, " _Conquer a fear_." He looked up at her with a smirk, then continued to recite, "Number two, _do a color run_ , three- _eat something freaky_. What qualifies as freaky?" He shot a wary glance up at her.

"There's this chinese restaurant down town… It serves live octopus." (A/N There's a place in my town like that so that's where I got the idea.) Christian's eyes bulged out of his head, he swallowed hard to prevent the vomit that was slowly rising at the thought of eating an octopus. Maybe she could do _that_ one alone.

"Okay… What is this though, a bucket list? And how am I fitting into it?" He said, skimming through some of the other outrageous activites listed.

"Well number one- conquer a fear. You kind of helped me with that. One of my fears- social as I may be- is going somewhere where I know no one. So I crashed a party with a bunch of kids I'd never met. The difference is that I've never met any of those people, but at school I'd known them all for years so I was comfortable flitting around from group to group. Then was the hardest part- forcing myself to get out of my comfort zone and become acquainted with everyone there until I was comfortable. Then I saw you, and you just seemed trustworthy and you had an aura of innocence so I thought 'Why not start with him?' And, well, here we are." As she finished her little rant a slight blush rose to her cheeks, causing her to bite her lip. Christian noticed.

"So since I unknowingly helped you cross off number one, you want me to help with the rest?" She nodded eagerly.

"Yea, you don't have to- but I feel like it was a destiny sort of thing for me to find you while accomplishing number one. I feel like I'm _supposed_ to do all this with you." In the whole two days he'd known her, Christian Grey had never seen Ana Steele look so timid.

"I'd love to." He concluded, so what if he had to eat an octopus? She was worth it.

"Aw Sunny, thank you so so so much! Dang it, you deserve some dessert!" She fanned the tears of joy from her eyes and flipped to the back of the menu where the desserts were held.

"Ana, it's eight a.m." She shrugged as if to say _"So what?"_ Any time was chocolate time.

"Alright." He caved. There was still something he was pondering though, before he could allow himself to fully commit to this list. A moment of silence passed and they both searched over the dessert menu, when he finally decided he may as well just ask.

"Ana, why do you have a bucket list?"

"Shouldn't everyone?" She giggled. "I just want to make sure I do those things so I wrote them down. Like I said, some freaky thing could occur tomorrow. I just might get hit by a bus walking out of here. So why not start now?" This satisfied him. She was right, why not live every day to it's fullest?

"So," He started again, with more questions about the list. "Do we have to go in order?"

"No. I figured we'd do one task a week. We can add to it if we'd like." He nodded curtly, one final question still turning in his head.

"And, number fifteen…" She broke eye contact, gazing awkwardly down at her menu. "What exactly do you mean by _love_?" He swallowed hard.

"I was afraid you'd catch that. I mean _love,_ Sunny. Make love." Christian and Ana were both bright red, it spread from their cheeks to their ears.

"Haven't you already…" He recalled the previous night on the roof, where she'd confessed to not being a virgin.

"There's a difference between sex and love." She answered a bit too quickly.

"And… you want me to…" He couldn't finish without the fear of spontaneous combustion at this point. This beautiful feminine creature was _asking_ him to make love to her.

"Yea… but we'd save it for last ya know? We've got a lot to talk about before that happens- we need to know each other."

"Who am I to say no to such a wonderful propostition?" He joked. "So when do we start?" She perked up, glad that he had agreed and that the awkward sex talk was out of the way.

"I thought we could start tonight." She beamed. "My parents are throwing this big party where you dress up all fancy- and there'll be ballroom dancing. It's also supposed to storm tonight, so we'd knock out number eight. I think every girl daydreams about dancing in the rain in her best dress."

They'd returned to her house after breakfast, and had spent most of the day watching movies and picking out what Ana would wear tonight. Christian found out quickly that helping a girl pick a formal dress was the most frustrating thing in the world.

He would never tell her his _actual_ opinion of her clothes again.

" _That dress really accentuates your curves." He'd say._

" _So I look fat? What about the other?"_

" _Well it brought attention to your eyes."_

" _So it was ugly?"_

He'd never met such an impossible creature in his life, but if it meant they could start on that list he'd do it.

The list only meant more time with her, his beauty.

Tonight they'd planned to cross out number eight, _dance in the rain._ It was one of the less outrageous ones, and he didn't understand it much. According to her though, it was a girl thing. Why girls fantasized about ruining a perfectly good dress by dancing in rain was beyond him.

She finally decided on a midnight blue floor length dress with a simple jeweled halter strap. It was sophisticated and elegant and made her feel like a woman as it hugged her body in a sexy yet appropriate way for a girl of her age.

She called it her rain dress.

Christian was now lounging on her bed, playing with the tie of the suit she'd whipped up for him from God- knows- where. He glanced at her a few times, attempting not to get caught watching as she put on her makeup. She didn't need it in his opinion, but he knew it was just another girl thing.

Stick a thousand bobby pins in your hair and put on a face of makeup just to go dance in the rain.

"So," Ana said, standing from her vanity and facing the wall as she put on her last earring- a simple diamond stud. "How do I look?" She turned to face him- the finished product.

She was currently his aphrodite.

"Gorgeous as always." He didn't hesitate. She grinned with glee and bent to pick up her shoes. They were also sparkly, and had such a heel that Christian worried she might be taller than him once she had them on.

"So I'm meeting your family tonight?" He sat up on the bed next to her, where she was strapping the shoes around her ankles. He was now busy making an actual attempt with the tie.

"Yes," She sat up, pausing and rolling her eyes at him. She swatted his hand away from his neck and began to work on the tie for him. "They're very nice- though they may forget you exist after tonight. They'll be socializing with thousands of other people at the party. You clean up real good, Sunny." She winked. She stood from the bed, looking at him expectantly. He had a moment of inner anxiety as he realized it was time to go down to this rich people party- a place he was sure he'd stand out.

"I promise no one will bite you." She giggled, looping her hand through his arm as she led him out of her apartment through parts of the house he'd never seen before. Each hallway they went down was just as intricate and precisely decorated as her part of the house. They must have a hell've an interior designer. He peeked out the windows to see several people getting out of cars he only owned his in dreams, each one dressed as elegantly as his Ana.

He felt misplaced.

They pushed through a large oak door, with intricate carvings and a shiny door knob into the biggest room Christian had ever seen. It was bigger than his school's gym; hell it was probably bigger than his school.

And it was slam packed.

There were tables on one side of the room, each holding a lace cloth and a bottle of wine in the middle. There was a stage in the center of the room, and the other side was clear for mingling and dancing.

"Would you like to eat first?" Ana proposed to which he nodded quickly. He was a fifteen year old boy, when was he not hungry?

Arms still linked she led him to one of the tables that lined the walls. It was smaller than the rest, and had sparkling cider instead of wine in the noticed him looking at the difference between this table and the others.

"Daddy set this table up for me and you since we're the youngest here." She explained, sitting across from him. He picked up the menu in front of him- a freaking menu. She had a menu in her _house._ Sure, it was for a party, but still.

"What's this big party for?" He wondered, noting that his choices were chicken or fish with a multidtude of sides.

"It's a fundraiser. We have one every year. Ours has grown to be the biggest in the area." She had a hint of pride in her voice.

"I'm gonna go pee. Don't talk to strangers while I'm gone, okay?" He nodded quickly- ignoring others would not be a problem. She stood gracefully from the table and walked in the direction they'd come in. Christian wondered how long she'd be gone. The house was big and the nearest bathroom might not be close.

"Would you mind if I sat down?" Christian turned his head up from the menu to see an older gentleman looking down at him. The man was tall, and had dark brown hair with hints of grey at the roots. His blue eyes were gentle, and had wrinkles around them as he smiled down at Christian.

Christian nodded dumbly. He could nod to strangers, it was different than talking right?

"I'm Mr. Steele, Ana's father. I'm assuming you're the date she brought?" He extended his hand, which Christian shook.

Ana's eyes widened as she walked back into the ball room and saw Christian talking with her dad. Hadn't she given him instructions not to speak? This was _exactly_ why she'd wanted him to be rude. She lifted the bottom of her dress from the floor to allow herself a quicker walk to the table.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as soon as she was in ear shot. "What are you guys up to?" Her dad gave her a knowing smile.

"I was just meeting your friend Ana, it would be rude of me as the host not to introduce myself. He's a very polite young man." With that he walked away.

She glanced nervously at Christian. Something about his demeanor had changed, he looked mad. Ana couldn't be sure though, she'd never seen him mad before. His posture looked strained and his eyes were narrowed at her.

"Hello Anastasia." She gulped. He sounded mad too.

"Hello Christian. I heard some thunder while I was in the rest room. Would you like to go outside now?" He stood up, suddenly relaxed with a bright smile on his face. Maybe she'd imagined the whole thing. He offered his arm and she slid hers through once again, leading him through another large door that was in the room which took them out to a patio.

Christian concluded that this must have been the back yard. It had the patio- complete with a fountain in the middle, a garden, and off the the left a large in ground pool with a hot tub connected to it. Ana hit a button on the wall by the door.

"Out door stereo on." She said, as music started to flow from speakers that he couldn't seem to find. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the patio, by the fountain. Instinct took over, and he crushed her close to his chest, leading their way to the music.

"What did you and my father talk about." She buried her face into him as though it were the last time she'd see him- and it might be.

"Nothing much. A lot about your child hood. He said something about a gerbil graveyard- you weren't good with remembering to feed them." He said nonchalantly. Ana relaxed.

"Is that all?"

"He mentioned your attempt at being a cheerleader when you were small. Pom Poms weren't your friends." She could feel him shake lightly with laughter, before stopping abruptly. He'd stopped moving too, grabbing her shoulders forcefully and extending her an arm's length away.

He looked her dead in the eyes.

"He also said something that I feel should have been brought to my attention earlier." She gulped.

"Which would be?"

"That you're dying. That you've got AIDS."

 **Don't kill me.**

 **Please.**

 **You'll find out more about her AIDS progression in the next chapter, and why she even has it.**


End file.
